Akira
|image =Akira 2.PNG |caption =Akira in Kawaii! JeNny |name =Akira |species =Human |nicknames = |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg |forms =Akira, Sweets Angel |controlled =None |relationships =Akira, Nadesico |allies = Jenny, Nadesico, Mr. Crown, Harry, International Science Police |enemies =Sister B, Bear-san, Bear-kun, Bear-chan, Itazuran, Garbage Monster |firstappearance =Kawaii! JeNny Episode 1: Sweets Angels |roar =Akira is a human being, therefore only speaks. }} Akira is a Sweets Angel created by who first appeared in episode 1 of the 2007 tokusatsu series, Kawaii! JeNny titled Sweets Angels. However, the brand of doll she is based off of and portrayed by is manufactured by Takara Tomy. Appearance Akira is a 17-year old girl with Short, brown hair and green eyes. While in her everyday outfit, she wears a Green collared shirt with a dark green overcoat. But, once she shifts into a Sweets Angel, her entire look changes to reflect a warrioress. Her entire upper body is covered with a white under armor which is further covered with armor plates in various shades of green. Past the upper armor is a split where her thighs are visible, however more under armor extends down to her feet which are also covered with long, green boots. This suit is known as a Fairytector and is "stronger than steel, but lighter than silk." She also dons an asymmetrical headpiece while a Sweets Angel. History ''Kawaii! JeNny'' Akira and her two best friends, Jenny and Nadesico were walking through a patch of cherry blossom trees while they were in full bloom, enjoying the "storm" of blossoms blowing in the wind. But, Akira didn't feel the same way about them as Jenny and Nadesico did, and she complained of wanting sakura rice cakes. Nadesico agreed that she too was hungry, and they started to walk into town. There, they saw a massive line of teenage girls preparing to audition for a fashion model audition. While they continue to walk, Akira urges Jenny to try out for the audition to which she gives into and hastily runs to the line. The others follow suite as the maniacal Sister B shows up on the scene along with her trio of bear companions. Sister B eventually orders the bears to remove Jenny from the competition, and carry her off. Akira and Nadesico faithfully chase after the evil mammals who decide on putting her in a double-decker bus. Akira and Nadesico also show up, and the three are confronted by a small, yellow, robotic puppy which scans Jenny and approves of her. Suddenly, Mr. Crown appears on a television monitor and Jenny, still thinking the place is a fashion model audition tells him she wants to be a model. Mr Crown sets the record straight by explaining it is in fact an audition, but rather to become a Sweets Angel. They ignorantly refuse, but is begged by Mr. Crown and bribed with sweets until they finally comply. And from that day forth, Akira and her friends had officially become Sweets Angels, bane of Sister B's existence and protector of Sweets and fashion. They fought together until they were confronted with their strongest adversary yet, Garbage Monster. The Angels first attempted to defeat him with a giant robot called Giant Slalom, but it was quickly destroyed when Sister B joined the fray. However, they had an ultimate weapon: Kashima C, a much more powerful mecha. With it, Akira and the team were able to overcome both Sister B and Garbage Monster, leaving the Earth's fashion and sweets fully protected once more. Abilities The Fairytector not only thoroughly protects the user, but also allows them to preform a signature move. Akira's happens to be: Dynamic Shoot Akira can launch herself at high speeds toward an enemy from a standing position. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Character Category:Kaijin